Cute
by Expendable Red Shirt
Summary: '"I'm not moving until you admit that my boyfriend is cuter than your boyfriend," Blaine teased. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at his ridiculous boyfriend.' Just some adorable morning-after Klaine. One-shot. Fluff. Rated T for implied sexual situations.


**A/N:** This is short and simple, and hopefully cute. Nothing much to explain. Review if you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Cute<span>

_Cute_.

That was the first word that came to Blaine's mind as he looked down at his slumbering boyfriend, curled up like a cat, making the tiniest little noises in his sleep, face more peaceful than it ever was while he was awake. The sun shone on his pale body, making him seem to literally glow, his normally flawless skin interrupted by light purple and red marks that, along with his state of undress and mussed-up hair, were the only indicators of what had gone on between the two last night. Kurt still looked just as innocent as ever.

He hated that he had to wake the boy up.

"Kurt," he called softly. "Time to wake up, baby."

"Fimommnts," Kurt murmured, nuzzling his face into his pillow. Blaine smiled at the complete adorableness.

"C'mon, sweetie, you have to get up now or we'll either be late to the mandatory extra glee practice at Rachel's house, or you'll have to skip your moisturizing routine, and since I know you'd never skip your moisturizing routine, we'll end up being late, and Rachel doesn't seem the type to handle tardiness well."

Kurt sighed loudly and stretched, arms above his head and toes curled from where they stuck out of the bottom of the covers, yawning tiredly and making a small, unintelligible sound to go with the action. He pulled himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes with his closed fist, letting the sheets fall in a heap around his lap. His silky hair fell over his forehead in the front, but stuck up every which way in the back. Blaine didn't think he could take all this _cuteness_. His heart was literally going to _burst_.

Kurt slowly closed and opened his eyes a couple more times before they became more focused. It was then that he noticed the look Blaine was giving him.

He blinked, his wide blue-green eyes more innocent than they hade a right to be after last night's activities, making him so damn huggable it wasn't even funny. "What is it?" he asked worriedly. "Is my hair messed up? Gosh, I must look terrible right now, I usually–"

What Kurt did not expect was for his boyfriend to launch himself at him, knocking the paler boy back down on the bed as he was encircled in strong arms and a body covered his own.

He blinked again. "Um, Blaine? If we barely have time for my moisturizing routine, then I _really_ don't think we have time for another round. Plus I'm sort of sore, so unless I'm topping this time around, not that I'm averse to that, mind you, but–"

"I know, know," Blaine cut him off. "I just wanna hold you right now." Blaine gazed down at him lovingly.

"Um… why?"

"I can't believe you're mine," Blaine sighed. "Or that I'm yours. What did I ever do to earn your heart? What did I do to make you want to waste you time with _me_? How did I get so lucky?"

Kurt blushed brightly, the pinkish-red hue spreading to the tips of his ears and down his chest (Blaine had been thrilled when he first got to discover how far down that endearing blush went), adding to the impossible cuteness factor. "Th-thank you," Kurt stuttered cutely (of course). "But I think I'm the lucky one…"

"No," Blaine shook his head and hugged Kurt tighter, resting his head against the boy's soft shoulder and nuzzling his nose into Kurt's silky smooth brown hair. "Your boyfriend isn't anywhere _near_ as cute as mine is."

"I doubt it," Kurt scoffed. "Now let go and get off of me, I need to get ready. This skin doesn't just _happen _you know."

"Nuh-uh," Blaine shook his head stubbornly. "Not until you admit that my boyfriend is cuter than your boyfriend."

Kurt sighed, but his smile gave away that he wasn't really annoyed. "Okay fine, your boyfriend is cuter than my boyfriend. Happy?" Blaine nodded contently. "Now can you let me up?"

Blaine released his grip and rolled over to lie next to Kurt on the bed instead of on top of him.

Kurt hopped up and grabbed his boxer briefs that were lying next to the bed, slipping them on and blocking Blaine's lovely view of the boy's cute behind. Blaine pouted and Kurt smirked at him over his shoulder.

"Your boyfriend may be cuter," Kurt said, grinning triumphantly as he found a way to compliment Blaine and not be the only one getting showered with praises, something he had a love/hate relationship with, "but mine's _sexier_." And with that he flounced off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him before Blaine could argue.

That didn't stop Blaine from admiring his ass as he traipsed away, from taking in the marks on his porcelain skin, his toned arms with lean muscles, his sex hair, and muttering, "I wouldn't be so sure, babe."

If Kurt finished moisturizing quickly, they might have time for a quickie. And Rachel could just suck it – just not as good as Kurt did.


End file.
